Y SI EL FIN FUERA EL COMIENZO
by AiShitteru
Summary: UNA TIERNA HISTORIA DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA, PARA DESCUBRIR DE QUIEN SE TRATA TIENES QUE LEERLO CAP 2 ARRIBA
1. CAPITULO 1: LAS DESPEDIDAS

"**_Y SI EL FIN FUERA EL COMIENZO"_**

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket no me pertenece bla, bla, bla...esta historia fue escrita en un dia de lluvia mientras leia Ai No Yume de Yuki-souma por lo que esta historia va dedicada a ella.

**CAPITULO 1: "_LAS DESPEDIDAS NO SON PARA SIEMPRE"_**

Escucho el suave golpeteo de las gotas contra los cristales, despertando poco a poco mis sentidos, percibiendo la tibieza de un cuerpo junto al mió. Y no necesito abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trata, ya que solo tu presencia es capaz de brindarme esta tranquilidad, esta alegría; solo con estar junto a ti, con mi cabeza apoyada en tu hombro, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, con mi mano sobre tu pecho, sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón, tu dulce olor inunda mis sentidos mientras me abrazas posesivamente, sin poder separarme de tu cuerpo, y no es que quiera hacerlo, ya que aquí, entre tus brazos, toda mi soledad y tristeza desaparecen.

Se que estas despierto observándome, que has notado mi despertar y que pronto comenzaras con nuestro pequeño ritual mañanero, haciéndome desear tus suaves caricias, tus dulces besos y las palabras que hacen mis días perfectos.

Como si leyeras mi pensamiento una de tus manos acaricia mi espalda delicadamente, estremeciéndome, subiendo lentamente hasta mis cabellos, los cuales enredas suavemente entre tus dedos. Siento tu respiración chocar contra mi rostro, descendiendo lentamente, acariciando mi nariz con la tuya, mezclando nuestros alientos, haciéndome anhelar el siguiente momento, el momento cuando finalmente unes nuestros labios en un suave beso que solo dura unos instantes. Para luego acercar tus labios a mi oído y decir las palabras que alegran todos mis días.

- Te amo, Yuki –susurras acelerando los latidos de mi corazón.

Abro mis ojos cruzando nuestras miradas, sumergiéndome el gris de tus ojos que reflejan todo el amor que nos tenemos, haciéndome sonreír. Mi mano, que antes descansaba sobre tu pecho, se posa en tu nuca acercando tu rostro para esta ves ser yo quien te brinde un delicado beso.

- Yo también te amo –contesto logrando que aprietes tu abrazo.

Y es que ese beso, aunque para algunos parezca tonto, para nosotros tiene un significado especial, el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso, un beso entre dos niños, un beso de despedida, un beso robado.

Aun recuerdo ese día, me citaste junto a los árboles de cerezo donde nos conocimos. Cuando llegue tú ya estabas ahí, recargado en un árbol, sosteniendo una caja de regalo entre tus manos, observando los pétalos de cerezo flotar con el viento.

Te llame logrando que voltearas a verme, y lo que vi me angustio ya que estabas llorando, te pregunte que sucedía, porque llorabas, sin embargo solo secaste tus lagrimas con una mano, alegando que te había entrado una basura a los ojos, y me entregaste la caja incitándome a abrirla.

- _Gracias...es muy bonito_ –te agradecí luego de abrir la caja, encontrando en ella una ratita de peluche- Pero...mi cumpleaños es hasta dentro de un mes... ¿lo olvidaste? -pregunte abrazando el peluche.

_**Tomorrow morning I have to leave**_

_Mañana por la mañana tengo que marchar_

_**But wherever I may be**_

_Pero donde quiera que yo esté_

_**Best believe I'm thinking of you**_

_Mejor pensar que estoy pensando en ti_

_**I can't believe how much I love you**_

_No puedo creer lo mucho que te quiero_

- No lo he olvidado Yuki...-dijiste abrazándome comenzando nuevamente a llorar. Me contaste que tus padres se iban a ir de Japón por cuestiones de trabajo, que no habías logrado que te dejaran y tenías que acompañarlos.

Recuerdo que abrase llorando, mientras te pedía que no te fueras, que te quedaras conmigo, que no me dejaras solo, que eras mi único amigo, sin embargo solo tenias 10 años y nada podías hacer.

_**Oh yeah this here tonight**_

_Oh aquí esta noche_

_**We don't wanna waist this time**_

_No queremos perder este tiempo_

_**Give me something to remember**_

_Dame Algo para recordarte_

_**Baby put your lips on mine**_

_Pon tus labios sobre los míos_

_**And I'll love you forever**_

_Y te querré para siempre_

Te separaste ligeramente de mi, logrando que te volteara a ver, mientras acercabas tu rostro al mió, haciendo que nuestros labios quedaran a escasos centímetros para luego unirlos en un sutil beso, un pequeño toque de nuestros labios; logrando sonrojarme sorprendido por tu actitud cesando incluso mis lagrimas.

_**I know I'm gonna see you again**_

_Se que te voy a volver a ver_

_**Promise me that you won't forget**_

_Prométeme que no lo olvidarás_

_**Coz as long as you remember**_

_Porque siempre que lo recuerdes_

_**A part of us will be together**_

_Una parte de nosotros estará unida_

Volviste a abrazarme acercando tus labios a mi oído para decir por primera ves las palabras, que aunque en ese momento no entendí, ahora dan significado a mi vida- Te amo Yuki –susurraste abrazándome fuertemente.

_**So even when your fast asleep**_

_Así que incluso cuando te duermas muy rápido_

_**Look for me inside your dream**_

_Búscame dentro de tu sueño_

_**Keep believing in what we're sharing**_

_Continúa creyendo en lo que compartimos_

_**And even when I'm not there to tell you**_

_E incluso cuando no esté allí para decírtelo_

_**I, I'll love, love you, forever**_

_Yo, te querré, te querré para siempre_

Dijiste que no estaría solo, que nunca te olvidara, ya que siempre que te recordara estarías conmigo. Me prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver, y que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar nunca nos separaríamos. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de mi asombro, te alejaste de mi para luego salir corriendo dejándome ahí parado, triste, confundido, sin entender lo sucedido.

Ese día dio inicio nuestro viaje, un viaje que emprendimos juntos, pero por caminos opuestos, que nos mantuvo separados por muchos años, sin embargo hoy estamos juntos al final de nuestro viaje y pero al comienzo nuestra vida juntos...

Capitulo 1/ Fin

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, es un Yaoi de "Yuki y ¿?", en el próximo capitulo se enteraran quien, aunque estoy segura que con leer este se darán cuenta. ¡¡¡JA NE!


	2. CAPITULO 2: LA PRIMERA IMPRESION

"_**Y SI EL FIN FUERA EL COMIENZO"**_

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket no me pertenece bla, bla, bla...

**_CAPITULO 2: "LA PRIMERA IMPRESION NUNCA SE OLVIDA"_**

El ruido de la lluvia me despierta, la habitación aun se encuentra en penumbras, el reloj sobre el burot marca las cinco de la mañana, aun es muy temprano para levantarme, sin embargo no tengo intención de hacerlo, ya que todo lo que necesito para ser feliz se encuentra aquí, entre mis brazos. La razón de mi existir, la persona por la que he luchado todo este tiempo...El como conseguí que te fijaras en mí...es un misterio...

Aun recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos...El día en que conocí el más hermoso de los misterios...El día en que conocí un hermoso ángel...

Parado junto al rió, observando los cerezos que recién habían florecido mientras el viento jugaba delicadamente con tu cabello, vestido con un hermoso yukata blanco. Y desde ese momento te quise para mi, talvez egoístamente, un simple capricho de niños, pero ese hermoso ángel debía ser mió.

- ¡¡HOLA!! ¿Eres un ángel? -Te pregunte logrando que me miraras, perdiéndome por primera vez en la profundidad de ojos violetas.

- Eh...no...No soy un ángel –dijiste tímidamente con un ligero sonrojo adornando tus mejillas- Mi nombre es Yuki, y tengo 6 años –te presentaste regalándome por primera vez una de tus hermosas sonrisas, siendo esta vez yo el que se sonrojara

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Hatsuharu Souma, tengo 8 años, pero puedes decirme Haru ¿vives por aquí? No te había visto

- si vivo en la quinta casa cerca del puente que lleva a la casa principal, pero como estoy enfermo siempre estoy en casa, mi mama no me deja salir.

- ¡¡¡aahhh!!! ¡¡¿¿TU ERES EL HERMANO DE AYA-CHAN??!! ¿Pero si estas enfermo deberías regresar a tu casa? Tu mama debe de estar preocupada.

- estoy bien, mi mama salio a una reunión y no regresara hasta tarde, además quería ver los cerezos de cerca y no solo por la ventana

- esta bien entonces yo me quedare contigo para cuidarte -dije sentándome bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.

- ¿no tienes nada que hacer?... Tu mama te puede regañar

- No, iba a ir a practicar un rato, pero las casas cambiaron de lugar...es un misterio...

- Estas perdido -dijiste riendo, haciéndome adicto a tu risa.

_**Totemo ureshikatta yo / kimi ga warai kakede ta**_

_**Subete o tokasu chou emi de**_

_Fui feliz, cuando reías_

_Con esa sonrisa que derretía todo_

Pasamos el resto de la mañana platicando, hasta que se hizo tarde y regresaste a tu casa para que no notaran tu ausencia. A partir de entonces comencé a visitarte todos los días, poco a poco tu salud fue mejorando, permitiéndote salir a jugar, incluso entrenar con el sensei Kazuma y Kyo...

Sin embargo mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron, el deseo de que ese hermoso ángel fuera mió se transformo...volviéndose en algo mas fuerte, un sentimiento que no comprendía...quería estar siempre contigo...protegerte...Que siempre sonrieras...Que fueras feliz...Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere...

_**Haru wa mada tookute / tsumetai tsuchi no naka de**_

_**Me fuku toki o matte ta'n da**_

_La primavera esta lejana todavía,_

_Y la tierra fría esta húmeda,_

Mis padres decidieron que nos fuéramos a vivir a Estados Unidos y por mas que insiste no logre que me dejaran por lo que tuve que despedirme de ti...Aun recuerdo ese día...En el mismo lugar en el que nos conocimos...Recuerdo tus ojos llorosos mientras sostenías el regalo de cumpleaños adelantado que te había dado, me pedías que no me fuera, que no te dejara solo...Te abrase, para luego besarte y confesarte mis sentimientos, te prometí que regresaría y ante tu mirada de confusión me aleje corriendo, porque no quería que me odiaras...

_**Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo**_

_**Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo**_

_**Shinjitai / kokoro hodo ite yukere to**_

_Esperando la época de brotar_

_Por ejemplo, incluso si hoy es doloroso_

_Y las heridas de ayer quedan_

Ya has despertado lo se aunque tu posición no haya cambiado, sin embargo el ritmo de ti respiración es diferente y una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible adorna tu rostro delatadote. Pero aun mantienes tus ojos cerrados y se que no los abrirás hasta después de nuestro pequeño ritual mañanero...

Mi mano, con la cual te sostengo junto a mi, sube acariciando tu espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de tu piel, sintiendo como con mi toque te estremeces, llegando hasta tu cabello el cual enredo entre mis dedos, acerco mi rostro oliendo el dulce olor a frutas que desprende; desciendo mi rostro lentamente hasta juntar nuestras respiraciones, mezclar nuestros alientos para finalmente unir nuestros labios en un delicado beso, un pequeño toque de nuestros labios, tal como el primero, como el día de nuestra despedida.

_**Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo**_

_**Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara**_

_**LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo**_

_Busco creer que puedo liberar mi corazón y seguir adelante_

_No puedo renacer pero puedo cambiar mientras sigo adelante, así_

_Permanezcamos juntos… Para siempre_

Noto como tu sonrisa crece iluminando tu rostro, sin embargo tus ojos aun continúan cerrados. Acerco lentamente mis labios a tu oído notando como los latidos de tu corazón aumentan esperando el siguiente momento...

- Te amo Yuki -Susurro logrando ver por fin tus hermosos ojos violetas, sumergiéndome en ellos. Mientras me regalas la más hermosa de tus sonrisas, esa que solo me muestras a mí.

_**Boku dake ni waratte / sono yubi de / nee sawatte**_

_**Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku**_

_Sonríe solamente para mí y tócame con esos dedos_

_Este deseo simple es eterno_

_**Yasashiku shitai yo / mou kuyanu you ni**_

_**Nageki no umi mo koete ikou**_

_Yo quisiera que las cosas fueran simples_

_Consigamos cruzar este mar lleno de completo dolor_

Tu mano que antes descansaba sobre mi pecho sube hasta mi nuca acercándome a ti, siendo tu el que ahora me bese.

- Yo también te amo –Me dices logrando que esta vez sea yo quien sonría, apretando mi abrazo, acercándote mas a mi cuerpo.

_**Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo**_

_**Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru**_

_**Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara**_

_Por ejemplo, incluso si hoy es doloroso_

_Se convertirá algún día en una memoria caliente_

_Si dejas todo hasta su corazón_

Esas palabras son lo único que necesito para alegrar mis días, para que incluso los días lluviosos como estos me parezcan hermosos. Las primeras palabras de todos nuestros días.

Sin embargo tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que pudiéramos decirlas de nuevo...

_**Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo**_

_**Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru**_

_**LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo**_

_Entiendo el significado de haber vivido nuestra vida aquí_

_Esto es saber la alegría de haber nacido_

_Permanezcamos juntos… por siempre_

Capitulo 2/ fin

¡¡¡Hola!!! Después de meses sin dar señales de vida aquí estoy de nuevo (no estaba muerta andaba de parranda) espero que les guste este capitulo, como muchos creían la pareja de Yuki es Haru esta es mi pareja favorita de todo Fubura.

Estos dos capítulos son el prologo de esta historia a partir del siguiente capitulo veremos el reencuentro de Yuki y Haru y la aparición de el resto de los horóscopos chinos.

También quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído este fanfic espero que no los decepcionara el segundo capitulo. Además ya pueden comenzar a votar por sus parejas favoritas para los siguientes capítulos, yo ya tengo algunas en mente pero se aceptan opiniones, sin más que agregar ¡¡¡JA NE!!!


End file.
